Victor Entertainment
is a subsidiary of Japan Victor Company (JVC) that produces and distributes music, movies and other entertainment products such as anime and television shows in Japan. It was formerly known as . It was affiliated with RCA Victor Records until the ties were severed after the Pearl Harbor attack in December 1941. History *'April 1972': spun off as subsidiary of JVC *'February 1984': Sales and marketing department of JVC spun off as *'January 1988': Srtiked a deal with BMG Japan after Bertelsmann Music Group purchased RCA Records *'June 1991': Ended deal with BMG Japan after the US subsidiaries for Nihon AVC and Victor Music Industries opened two months earlier *'April 1993': Nihon AVC and Victor Music Industries merge and the name is changed to Victor Entertainment *'March 1999': Moved main office Labels Records *3 Views *Aosis Records *BabeStar *Cypress Showers *Globe Roots *Happy House *Hihirecords (for babies and kids) *Invitation *JVC Entertainment (Production and Artist Managements) **Flying Dog (Animation Related Products) *JVC Jazz *JVC World Sounds *Mob Squad *Nafin *Speedstar International *Speedstar Records *Taishita (Southern All Stars Private Label) *Victor *Victory (defunct; not same as US label) Distribution *Bad News *Daipro-X *Marquee, Inc. *Substance *Teichiku Entertainment (Subsidiary of Victor Entertainment.) **BAIDIS **Be-tam-ing **Continental **Imperial Records **Imperial International **KIDSDOM (Animation Related Label) **MONAD (Haruomi Hosono Private Label) **Non-Standard(Haruomi Hosono Produce Label) **Overseas Records **PROGRAM (Katsumi Tanaka Private Label ~2000) **TOHO Records (Master Rights Only) **Takumi Note **Teichiku Records **TMC Music ***246 Records **Union Records ***Union Black Records Video *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *GAGA Communications *MediaNet Pictures *SPO Entertainment *TBS Video Major artists Listed alphabetically by group or family name. Names are in Western order (given name, family name). *AKINO from bless4 (flying DOG) *Anthem *Alesha Dixon *ALI PROJECT (flying DOG) *Akino Arai (flying DOG) *Angra *Mika Arisaka *The Back Horn *Blessed By A Broken Heart *Steve Barakatt *Chocolate & Akito *Cocco *The Cobra Sisters *cymbals *Daigo☆Stardust *Death from Above 1979 (Japanese distribution rights) *Dew *Leah Dizon *Dragon Ash *FictionJunction (flying DOG) **FictionJunction YUUKA (flying DOG) *Full of Harmony *Fūmidō *Gari *Going Under Ground *Guniw Tools *80★PAN! *Impellitteri *Jero *Kazuyoshi Saito *Miho Hatori *Chiaki Ishikawa (flying DOG) *Yoko Kanno (flying DOG) *Yuki Kajiura (flying DOG) *Kigurumi **Kei (joined "Kigurumi" on November 7, 2007.) **Miki (joined "Kigurumi" on November 7, 2007.) **Rena *Kigurumichiko **Rena (Kigurumi) **Michiko Shimizu *Kiko Loureiro *Kiroro *Kokia *Kyōko Koizumi *Lisa Komine (flying DOG) *Love Psychedelico *Lunkhead *Masumi *Matt Bianco *May'n (flying DOG) *Merry *Minmi *Miz *The Morning After *Megumi Nakajima (flying DOG) *Takeshi Nakatsuka *Rimi Natsukawa *Aina Ōgi *Kiyofumi Ōno *Oozekitaku *Paris Match *PIG *Quruli *Remioromen *ROUND TABLE featuring Nino (flying DOG) *Sakanaction *Shinichi Mori *Noriko Sakai *Maaya Sakamoto (flying DOG) *savage genius (flying DOG) *See-Saw (flying DOG) *Shunsuke Kiyokiba (former EXILE vocalist that was signed under Avex) *Shōnen Kamikaze *Singer Songer *SMAP **Goro Inagaki (also goes by &G) **Shingo Katori **Tsuyoshi Kusanagi **Masahiro Nakai *Source *Southern All Stars *Sweet Vacation **Yuko Hara (solo and duet releases with SMAP member Shingo Katori) **Keisuke Kuwata/Kuwata Band **Hiroshi Matsuda **Hideyuki Nozawa **Kazuyuki Sekiguchi *Toshihiko Tahara (transferred from Pony Canyon)(Management Only) *Mariko Takahashi *Tokyo Ethmusica *UA *Aimi Yuguchi *Yukio Hashi *Sayuri Yoshinaga Distribution managements *BMG Japan (1988–1991) External links * Victor Entertainment * Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:IFPI members Category:Japanese record labels Category:Media companies of Japan fr:Victor Entertainment ko:빅터 엔터테인먼트 ja:ビクターエンタテインメント pt:Victor Entertainment ru:Victor Entertainment tl:Victor Entertainment